If you need me I'll be there
by KelseyIGM
Summary: "A small orphan girl only the age of 6 years old meets Luciano and Flavio and gets to have a new family that will love and care for her."


A friend in need

(A Father!2p!Italy x 2p!Child!Reader)

(WARNING: This contains some Itacest! Don't like? Don't read!)

~ This is meant for women! But if you are a male you may read this! ~

(Quotes: (Name) = Your name. (H/C) = Hair Color. (H/H) = Hair Highlights. (H/L) = Hair Length. (H/S) = Hair Style. (S/T) = Skin Tone. (E/C) = Eye Color. (C/C) = Clothing Color. Thoughts = '-' dreams - '_**-'**_)

(Your story: You were a small child at the age of 6. Your name was (Name) and you were (S/T), you had (H/L) hair that was (H/C) with (H/H) highlights that (H/S). You had (E/C) that shined brighter than any star in the galaxy. You lived in a large orphanage with what looked to be like over 50 kids living in it. You were always the..'odd' one in the whole group of kids. You liked different things and never acted like an 6 year old should, for example, you were sort of sadistic with a crazy mind but in a good way! Kids always made fun of you for the way you acted and you despised being in that orphanage.)

One night, at 8:00 (If in Britain it's 19:00 around there..) you were told it was time for bed and you obeyed and you got into bed and thought 'I just want to leave this hellish place they call an orphanage! All the kids make fun of me and they all hate me!' then the idea came to you 'You know what? I will leave this place and no one will stop me!' you hopped out of bed and ran over to the window. You heard a few whispers to stop from the kids, but you didn't listen at all, you opened the large window and smiled while jumping out.

You were finally free.

You've been walking for around 5 hours and you started getting tired, so you stopped at a nearby home and fell asleep in their backyard. Someone in the house noticed the small girl out in the backyard, so the person went outside and picked you up and took you inside where you slept peacefully the whole night. Once you feel asleep two people stood there and watched you sleep. "The little Bella is-a so cute!~ I just-a want to pinch her little-a cheeks!" said one "Do so and I'll-a rip your head-a off!" another said. You slowly opened up your eyes to see a blonde with a white jacket, black shirt underneath, a long purplish-pinkish scarf, big designer glasses, and an unusual curl that came from where his hair parted at his forehead and a brunette (If that counts.) with a large brick red military uniform, a military cap with purple feathers hanging off of one side, blood red eyes, and the same unusual curl but this time it came from the side of his head. You stared up at them both with wide eyes and started to tear up from fear "W-W-Who the hell are you?!" you pointed at the brunette as he rolled his eyes "I'm Luciano, you should-a have stayed the hell out-a my backyard." he snorted. "Fratello! Be nice to the little one!" you shot a glare at the other one "And who the hell are you?!" "Well Bella, I'm Flavio! Now um. mind-a telling us who-a you are?" Flavio pouted a bit as you looked up at him "I'm (Name)..". Luciano blinked a couple of times then realized "Wait why-a the hell were you-a in my backyard in the first-a fucking place?!" he glared at you, harshly "I...I-I'm an orphan.." tears burned the edges of your eyes remembering the tragic happening of when you became an orphan. "Oh..Sorry to bring it-a up.." he sighed pats your head. You look up at him and smiled a warm smile at him. "Well..Since..you don't-a have a family..you can join-a mine." he turned away with a blush spread across his face as his brother giggled "Oh Fratello it's our new daughter!" he kissed Luciano's cheek and smiled at him and his brother blushed deeper red. You smiled and hugged your new fathers tightly, Flavio, instantly hugged you back and Luciano pats your back with a small smiled stretched across.

"Welcome to-a the Vargas family, Bambino."

~The End~

~ Thank you SO much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so stay tuned for the next chapter! ~

~Iggymin over and out!~


End file.
